Omegle
by Gleelover2009
Summary: What if Kurt and Blaine met on a site called Omegle? What would they talk about? What kind of dark secrets would they tell each other? You might even hear a secret about someone you never even expected. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer - I don't own Glee, the characters on Glee, or the Website Omegle. Now that we got that out of the way. Enjoy the story

Stranger:Hello? Is anyone there?

You: Who is this?

Stranger: Hi, my name's Kurt.

You: Hey Kurt, im blane

Stranger: Nice to meet you Blaine. I'm sorry, but I don't quite know what to say on here. This is my first time.

You: Ohh no worries, im kinda new here too :)

Stranger: Oh, awesome!

Stranger: I'm 16, btw:)

You: Im 15

You: and Kurt is your real name right

You: ive learned that people lie on here :/

Stranger: Of course it is! Why am I gonna lie? I've never done this before:D

You: Just making sure lol :)

Stranger: haha, okay:3

You: Soo Kurt, what kinda things are you into?

Stranger: Um, fashion, Broadway musicals, NYADA and I'm currently in glee club. How about you?

You: REALLY! i'm in a glee club too!

Stranger: Really? Awesome!" Which one?

You: Were called the "Warblers" and i'm the lead singer!

Stranger: The Warblers? Oh my god, we just competed against you last week!I'm in the New Directions

Stranger: New Directions!*

Stranger: If you listen carefully, it sounds like something else:D

You: WHAT! I remember them OMG you guys were amazing!

Stranger: So were you! Blaine, you were ... Um, you were really cute. *_*

You: Thanks *blushes*

Stranger: :3

You: If your with new directions

You: then that means your not too far from me

Stranger: Really? Why, where's your school?

You: Dalton Academy

Stranger: Really? I was gonna transfer there!

You: No WAY!

You: we could meet in person!

Stranger: Yea, I was until me and the New Directions won regionals. I can't leave them right before nationals, it wouldn't be right.

You: Loyal and Devoted...you would have fit in nicely around here. But i understand

Stranger: :) I would love to move.. I keep getting bullied by this Neanderthal that's made it his mission to make my life hell! But, as I said, I can't leave now

You: How bad is it?

You: like has he threated your life,

Stranger: yes, many times

You: if so you need to report that

Stranger: I have, they won't do nothing. They said if they can't see it, it isn't happening,

You: Then make them see it. Stand up to this bully

Stranger: I've tried, but he... Doesn't matter...

You: he what..you can tell me kurt, ive been through this before

Stranger: Okay, um.. This happened yesterday, and up until then... I had never been kissed...

You: So he kissed you? Soo that means he's...

Stranger: Yes he did, and yes it does. But he's not coming out anyime soon, trust me.

You: Did he do anything else to you?!

Stranger: No, he just keeps harassing me to make sure I don't tell anyone he's gay because.. Well, you know the rest.

You: I went through the same thing, mine situation was a little worse, but thats the reason why i moved to Dalton

Stranger: Why? What happened? If you don't mind me asking of course.

You: Well, this guy at my old school Travis *breathes in deeply* he was 2 years older than me and like your bully he was a closet gay

You: and One day...he corned me in the locker room *chokes up* and he...

Stranger: He what? What did he do?

You: It doesnt matter, its over now

Stranger: Are you sure? Because I'm always here if you ever need to talk, okay?

You: Can you keep a secret

You: I MEAN TELL NO ONE!

Stranger: Of course!

You: he beat me up soo bad i blacked out and when i woke up, i had no clothes on

You: *sobbing*

Stranger: Oh, god. He didn't?

You: *tears on keyboard* he said if i told anyone, next time i wouldnt wake up

Stranger: Oh, god! Blaine, I'm so, so sorry!

You: After that i was terrified, and 3 months later i told my mother about it. She went crazy and threated to sue the entire school. But since his record was completely clean and it was my word against his, there was nothing she could do.

Stranger: Blaine, I can't believe any one would do that to you. Do that at all in fact!

You: After that, my mother said that she wasnt going to rest until he was behind bars, but until then you arent safe at that school and you have to transfer

You: My father...

You: *chokes up* he thought that i brought it on myself because i was the only gay that was outted at my school

Stranger: And you're still living with him? Blaine, if your own Dad said that to you, you need to get away from him!

You: He's really not a bad guy. he's just having a hard time accepting that I'm gay

Stranger: Okay, I'll take your word for it. But remember that any time you need to talk, you can always message me on Facebook, alright?

You: do you still have time on your hands now?

Stranger: Yeah, I have plenty of time:)

You: Cool, Do you want me to finish my story

Stranger: Yeah, I'd love that:)

Stranger: well, I wouldn't love it, but you know what I mean... Damn!

You: I understand what you mean :) and My dad said "If what you said is true, then you need to

learn how to defend yourself"

You: So he put me in boxing lessons

You: and tournaments. Pretty good too, ending up winning some pretty major titles

You: Then, After i got stronger, i went looking for Travis...

Stranger: Oh, Blaine. You didn't?

You: I confronted him.. He said that i was just a one night bitch to him, and that i was weak and worthless.. But much to my surprise, i didnt want to hit him as much as i wanted too.

You: I said that he was a weak little man, who has to rape people weaker than him in order to feel powerful

You: But what he didnt know is that...

Stranger: what was? Don't leave me on the edge of my seat!D:

You: i had a tape recorder with me just in case, :) sad thing is that he told me im not the only one he raped

Stranger: that's really clever of you Blaine! What happened to Travis?

You: he ended up admitting to raping my best girlfriend and another boy from my school and now hes doing

You: 17 years

You: WOW... im so sorry im bringing you down with my life story...UGH everything is my fault *starts to sob*

Stranger: Blane, dont ever say that! Nothing that happed to you is your fault! and no! It's fine, honestly! I wanted to know... Well, I didn't /want/ to know, but you understand what I mean, right?

You: if you dont want to hear anymore thats fine, but this is the first time i felt safe talking to another person about this since my family

You: and the girl i told you about

You: you know her

Stranger: Im glad you're comfortable telling me all this Blaine. I know it's been tough for you. and what about that girl?

You: She is in your glee club. I cant believe how amazingly talented she is.. i mean when we were growing up together i had to beg her to sing with me

You: hello?

Stranger: Really? Wow, who is she?

You: Rachel Berry

Stranger: Rachel? He.. you know.. To Rachel? She's like my best friend, even though she can be super annoying at times... But Why didn't she tell me?

You: She didnt even tell me. i found out through travis remember. But she wanted to reinvent herself. So she moved away and doesnt contact me anymore :(

You: When i saw her singing "Get it Right" i was in tears. because she was always good but seeing her in that moment was just...moving

Stranger: do you want me to text you or something? and yeah, rachel does have that affect on people:)

You: We Can, sure ;D it was really nice too meet you kurt! And remember if you ever need someone to talk too. Im here. Last, Stand up for yourself! i promise it will go a long way

Stranger: It's was really great talking to you Blaine *Types phone number* Text me? and ill see if i can get you and rachel talking again too.

You: Thank you, i would really like to hear from her again :) and you should get a text from me right...

Stranger: now!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, any of the characters on glee, or the site Omegle. Now that that is out of the way..

Enjoy!

Text Conversation

(Monday, December 6th, 2010)

Blaine - Hey Kurt!

Kurt - Hey Blaine! I have great news for you!

Blaine - What is it? and its not another picture of you in the Lima Theater production of " The Sound Of Music" right?

Kurt - Well i was a brilliant Kurt! :)

Blaine - Yes, Yes i'm sure you were :)

Kurt - But that's not it, WE are going to meet at the Lima Bean and i invited a special guest...

Blaine - Well who is it?

Kurt - You will have to wait and see!

Blaine - Ok, I like surprises, I'll play along. When do we meet?

Kurt - On Wednesday. Tomorrow our guest is busy and I have to get ready for Regionals, and i'm sure you have to do the same with the Warblers?

Blaine - Yes! and i have a boxing tournament coming up as well. You should come! :)

Kurt - Are you inviting me?

Blaine - Of Course Silly! I need you there to cheer me on! and its in 2 months. But i have to prepare, really strong competidors.

Kurt - *Blushes* We'll when you put it like that...ILL BE THERE! I mean i dont think i can keep practicing these vintage songs! Plus i can show you my new outfit!

Blaine - Great! I can't wait! Soo, ill see you on Wednesday! Tell your guest that i can't wait to meet them : )

Kurt - I will :) TTYL *kisses cheek*

Blaine - *Blushes* TTYL

So, who do you think the guest is? What do you think is going to happen? Please Keep reading my story, because its only going to get better from here!


End file.
